WE FOUND LOVE IN A HOPELESS PLACE
by moreorlez
Summary: Santana finds the woman of her dreams in the least expected place. Brittana two-shot.
1. Hello stranger!

**Ok I'm here with a second Brittana fic, just a two-shot cause I don't like to write long things. As always, I hope you like it. **

**Thanks to gleeeeeeeek89 for helping me out with my english. **

* * *

Santana's tired. She's tired of lying; tired of denying who she really is. She just had enough. She's a lesbian, that's what she is and she has finally accepted it once and for all.  
Now, the next step is to check the gay scene, date around, or maybe find a girlfriend. Well, about that, there's this little inconvenience: she's a virgin. She's an adult, a college student, a very independent woman, but a virgin nonetheless.  
How could she even dare make her big entrance into the lesbian world if she doesn't know the basics of girl on girl loving? -Or, any kind of loving for that matter. She certainly isn't going to make a fool of herself in bed with another woman! She's Santana fucking Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent and everything she does, she does it well.

And that's what influences her decision on calling a professional. What's a better way of learning about sex than with a prostitute, right? At least in theory it sounds good.  
She takes the card her friend Puck left weeks ago when he moved to another city; a card with the number of a very fancy brothel he used to frequent. He said the women there were really hot, so that was definitely a plus.  
Santana's going to have sex for the first time with a very experimented and beautiful girl that wasn't going to judge her and would only do her job. A great deal.

"Fuck!"

Apparently what they say is true: 'better said than done' because Santana has been pacing back and forth from the corner of the street to the door of the brothel.

_C'mon Lopez, grow some ovaries; you can do this, you have to do this! _

With that thought in mind, she finally rings the doorbell of the antique style building.

A petit brunette opens the door with a broad smile, but that smile is replaced with a disappointed expression as soon as she spots the Latina.

"We are not soliciting girls for the moment," she says with a firm but polite tone.

Santana looks taken back by the assumption, but she quickly recovers, finding her voice.

"Oh! No, no, I didn't come for that … I'm here to… I have…," she hesitates before letting out the real reason of her presence. "I have an appointment."

"Ah!" The other brunette can't hide her surprise, but still manages to act professional. "Well…in that case, welcome to 'The Glee House'." She opens the door wide to let Santana pass.

They walk together slowly through a long and beautifully decorated corridor with lanterns in the wall, marble floor, benches, and tasteful erotic paintings.

"Do you already have a girl in mind?" The petit brunette asks Santana in total business mode.

"No, not really he uhmm… on the phone someone told me I could just check the girls out and pick one from there."

"I see," the brunette nods.

They stop under the big door of the main room. Santana stares in awe at the spacious and brightly illuminated place. There's velvety furniture everywhere, luxurious chandeliers, and elegant statues in every corner. But what is calling her attention the most are the beautiful girls walking or sitting around the place. She just can't help to ogle those nice bodies, accentuated by corsets, or in other cases sexy negligee.

"Ok, there you have it! You can look around and choose the one you like. I'm Star by the way," the brunette winks seductively at Santana and walks away strutting, showing off her amazing ass.

Santana tilts her head to the side admiring the round cheeks going up and down. She shakes her head to get out of her trance and gives some steps inside the room. The more she gets in, the more nervous she feels.

It's then that she notices two girls -sitting on a couch- that are staring at her and whispering to each other. It certainly doesn't help her barely-there confidence.

Suddenly, one of them, a blonde with short hair and hazel eyes, stands up and walks towards her.

Panic starts building throughout Santana's body and she freezes once the girl is right in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Emerald, can I help you?" she asks sexily, standing with a hand on her hip.

"I… I was just…" Santana is at a loss for words. "I gotta go," and with that she turns around and runs to the exit.

She hasn't even got to the middle of the corridor when she bumps forcefully into someone. The power of the crash almost sends her to the floor but some strong, yet feminine arms hold her in place.

"Whoa, whoa, are you ok?" The voice of a girl asks concerned still holding Santana's shoulders.

Santana, still recovering from the hit, looks up to apologize to the girl.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I…"

The words get stuck in her throat when she is met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she has seen in her life. She gets lost for a while in the beauty of her face, her long blonde hair and those thin and pink lips. When she realizes she's been staring for too long she moves back awkwardly, still not knowing what to say. To her luck, the blonde girl speaks first.

"Hey, you're new!" she states smiling.

"Uhmm," Santana blinks a few times, still mesmerized by the blue eyed hottie, and at the same time, not knowing if being flattered or offended by the fact that she's been confused with a hooker… twice… in one day.

"No, I'm not here to… I came cause-" again the earlier embarrassment manifests itself causing her to stutter.

The blonde looks at her with confusion. Santana sighs and before she can even register what is going on, she blurts out everything that's been messing with her head.

"Look, I just recently discovered I'm gay and I wanted to get myself into the whole lezbo world and stuff, you know? But I'm a virgin. Yes! A freaking 21 year-old virgin! I know, I know, it's pathetic. That's why I'm here cause I wanted one of you girls to teach me a thing or two about lady loving so I won't make a fool of myself when I'm with one." After finishing her speech in one breath she gasps and then closes her eyes taking in what she just said.

"Oh, my god! I…" Santana tries to explain her ridiculous outburst. She opens her eyes slowly, ready to hear the girl laughing hysterically.

"A virgin, huh?" it's all the other girl says.

Santana looks at the blonde and what she sees in her blue eyes left her breathless: she's smirking, sporting a face of pure desire.

"I think I can help you with that," the blonde purrs making it clear what her intentions are.

The Latina can't believe what she's just heard, but apparently something inside of her does.

"Ok," she lets out automatically.

The blue-eyed girl gives her a thousand watt smile before speaking, "ok so I have to… you just sit here. I'll be back in five minutes, ok?"

Santana nods and sits in one of the benches never taking her eyes away from the girl in front of her.

"Ok, just wait, I won't take long," with that she runs and disappears inside the room.

_Shit I'm really gonna do this! Breathe Santana, breathe. _The Latina tries to calm her shaken nerves, _I'm gonna do it with that, with THAT goddess, oh my God! _  
She smiles incredulously_. But…is this the right thing to do?_ _I mean, she's a whore and_ _all_.  
She hesitates for a moment but quickly gets back to the excitement. _Of course it is, you idiot! Who cares what she is! She's the next best thing you can get! No erase that: She's THE BEST thing you could've ever had in your bed, so grow a pair and do what you have to do. Either way it's not like you are gonna marry her right? It's just one night; it's just sex… with a gorgeous creature! Now shut up, enjoy it and move on! _

"I'm here!"

A panting voice startles her. She looks up and sees her now favorite blonde holding her chest and breathing fast. _Did she run to be with me?_

"Sorry I…" she catches her breath. "I tried to be as fast as I could so you wouldn't give it a second thought and leave," she confirms matter of factly.

Santana feels herself blush at the realization she's being too obvious with her doubts._ Or was it that this girl could read me? _

"But I'm so glad you decided to stay. I would've never missed this opportunity." She gives Santana a genuine smile and continues, "So…shall we go?"

The question takes her out of her daze and she responds:

"Yeah, yeah let's go."

Both start walking down the corridor. The blonde starts talking again.

"I have my car here so I was thinking we could go to my apartment, unless you want us to go to a hotel or…?"

"No, no!" the Latina was quick with her reply, "your place is fine." She gives a nervous smile. Having her first time with a prostitute was awkward enough, the hotel would have been worse.

Once they've reached the outside door, before they could open it, a girl comes in.

"Goldie!" An Asian looking girl exclaims smiling upon seeing the blonde.

"Hey Chandra," she smiles back.

_Goldie. Oh, so that's her 'work' name…_

The Asian girl looks at Santana intrigued, "is she new?"

_Oh for fuck's sake! Three times! Are you kidding me? _Santana rolls her eyes but remains silent.

Goldie laughs noticing the discomfort in Santana, "no, she's not…she's…" she gazes at the Latina squinting in thought, "she's with me," she winks at her, "and we were just leaving."

"Oh ok, I guess I'll see ya round, Goldie."

"Yeah, totally. Bye Chandy."

They leave the place in silence until they reach the blonde's car. Once inside the blonde remembers something.

"Oh, before we go, I gotta…" she takes out her cell phone, "it'll be quick, you don't mind right?"

"No, go ahead"

Goldie smiles as she dials a number and waits for the other person to pick up.

"Hey, Mike! Listen I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it for today's session - I know, I know, I'm really, really sorry but… something's come up," she looks to Santana and bites her lip. "Yeah don't worry I'll make it up to you - I promise!" She giggles, "of course, silly - whatever you want, I swear."

Santana rolls her eyes again and looks through the window.

_She's flirting with a client in front of me and promising to do nasty things to him, great! _

She can't help to feel this annoyance inside of her.

_Wait! What the fuck? Am I jealous? No, no you can't be! You just met the girl this is ridiculous. Focus Santana, this is about sex!_

"Done! Sorry about that, it was important," the blonde starts the engine. "Let's go."

The whole way to Goldie's apartment is silent. Santana's scared to say anything that could ruin the moment and give her cold feet, or make her seem more stupid in front of this beautiful woman and her soon-to-be first.

When they finally arrive, the place is dark and the blonde doesn't make any attempt to turn on the lights. She just takes Santana's hand and leads her to the bedroom. It causes Santana to wonder if this was her personal apartment or just a place to take her clients.

She tries to shake the thoughts away, because they bother her and she doesn't know why exactly, and focuses on enjoying the soft hand holding hers.

"Here we are, this is where the magic happens." Goldie announces letting go of Santana's hand to turn on her bedside lamp.

Santana looks at her not too pleased with the choice of words but she goes inside anyway.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be in the bathroom," with that she motions for Santana to go to the bed and then she parts to the bathroom that's attached to the room.

Santana doesn't know what to do, so she nervously sits on the bed and rubs her thighs.

_Ok, this is it. Now just try to relax and let her do her job; enjoy this marvelous sexy woman and hopefully at the end, you'll know what to do when you get into real action with girls. Yeah that's it, just go with the flow._

"What are you doing?" The blonde asks from the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Uhm…" Santana looks up and her eyes open wide and her jaw drops at the sight in front of her: Goldie is standing there completely naked.

"Clothes. Off. NOW!" She commands the Latina in a deep voice full of lust.

Santana is not sure what exactly happens, but the next thing she knows is that she's naked too. She doesn't recall having taken off her clothes so fast in her entire life.

"Now, lay in the bed," the same sexy voice commands her again, this time more seductively.

She does as she's told; but she keeps her head high, not to miss a single glimpse of the gorgeous girl.

As she approaches slowly, Santana has the chance to appreciate her long tone legs and her firm body. _Gosh, so fucking hot! _

Her long blonde hair is tied into a bun_,_ so it doesn't get in the middle of the action –she assumes- _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _It's all Santana can think as the blonde crawls into the bed in all her fours and moves to be on top of her.

"Goldie…" Santana utters almost in a whisper staring at the body hovering above her.

"Brittany." The blue-eyed girl replies in a husky voice.

"Huh?"

"You can call me Brittany," she says mirroring Santana's admiration of her body.

"Is…is that your real name?" she questions, this time looking straight into her eyes.

"Uh huh," Brittany nods biting her lower lip. "And, what's yours?"

"uhmm I'm Sa… Santana," the Latina gulps audibly letting her eyes roam every part of pale skin she's able to catch from her position.

"Santana," She whispers running one finger over the brunette's lips, "you are so sexy you know that?" The blue of her eyes is barely visible due to the lust filling her on the inside.

Santana quivers at the slight touch, unable to articulate a word.

Brittany smiles at the Latina's reaction. She stops the touching and instead she leans her head in, and takes the full lips in hers in a slow but passionate kiss.

Santana responds to the kiss with eagerness. _First kiss with a woman: check! _She is pretty sure this is officially the best kiss she has ever received. _God!_ _Why didn't I do this before? Her lips are so soft and warm and ugh! _

The blonde lowers her body to press herself fully on top of Santana. The electricity that runs both their bodies, at the skin on skin contact, is something neither of them has ever experienced before and makes them moan simultaneously.

At that precise moment Santana loses any coherent thought and gets lost in the sensations.

Brittany, also enjoying the pleasure in the contact, resituates herself in between the Latina's legs and starts moving her body to create some much needed friction.

"Fuuuck!" Santana almost screams.

"Shit, you feel good!" Brittany can't help to exclaim at the growing tightness in her core.

Soon she wants more, and without stopping her movements, her lips travel to the Latina's neck and begin to nibble the sensitive skin there. Then she moves to her earlobe biting it softly.

The moans and pants that escape Santana's lips only motivate her to continue.

She goes to the jaw line and then to her cheeks and nose, being careful not to leave any part of her face unattended.

She gets back to the Latina's mouth, this time demanding entrance with her tongue, which is immediately granted.

With a moan of her own, Brittany savors every taste in the brunette's mouth and tongue; switching from teasing to deepening the kiss.

Santana's hands move hesitantly to the blonde's back and caress it up and down, feeling her arousal growing by the second.

The blonde roams one hand over the Latina's torso, grabbing a boob and squishing it to elicit more of those delicious sounds that make her crazy.

Once she's reach her goal, she moves her hand south, palming the tight abs of Santana.

"Mmm," she lets out with a smile, feeling the muscles tense in her hand; grunts escaping her lover underneath her.

She ventures lower until her fingers grace the trimmed hairs of the brunette.

"Oh g…!" Santana shudders in anticipation.

That's all the encouragement she needs. Slowly, and holding her breath, the blonde slides her fingers all over Santana's core.

"Fuck, you are so wet!" she utters in amazement.

Santana just responds by arching her back and emitting unintelligible sounds.

The blue-eyed girl continues to rub the Latina's sex, spreading the wetness around.

She traces her thumb over Santana's clit and starts creating small circles.

The brunette opens her mouth in ecstasy, letting out swear words in Spanish; fueling the blonde's determination to pleasure her lover.

"Say good-bye" whispers the blonde in Santana's ear.

"Huh?" Santana asks in a semi unconscious state.

"To your virginity," the husky voice of Brittany purrs, "say good-bye to your virginity."

And before the Latina can even comprehend the words, she feels a slim finger penetrate her folds.

"Ooohhh….ooowww" she grabs and pulls at Brittany's hair with one hand as she digs the nails of the other in her back.

"Uh-uh"

Santana is confused, experimenting a piercing pain, like she has been ripped from inside; but at the same time there's a wave of pleasure spreading all over her.

"Mother of…" the blonde bits her own lip with force in order not to scream because of a couple of reasons: one being the pain in her back due to Santana's nails sinking in her skin and her hair being pulled and the other because of the sensation of getting inside this woman, taking her virginity.

She inhales and exhales trying to keep her own arousal in check and to pay attention to the girl below her.

"Are you ok?" she asks, staring at Santana with concern.

"Uh-huh." Santana nods trembling a little with eyes closed.

"Does it hurt too much? Do you want me to…"

"NO!" the Latina opens her eyes wide in evident disapproval of the idea. "It's fine just… do it slowly… please," she pleads with her eyes.

Brittany nods. She inhales deeply and starts moving her hand delicately.

After a while, Santana begins to get used to the intrusion and even enjoys it. Soon, she starts moving her hips to deepen the finger inside of her.

Upon noticing the brunette is having a good time down there, the blonde regains confidence and increases the speed in her finger and adds more pressure to her lover's clit with her thumb.

"Oh-oh…yeah...uh"

Brittany's resolution to maintain her own arousal under control is beginning to shatter; without a second thought, she adds another finger to Santana's folds.

"shiii… Oh Brittany, oh yeah, keep going, keep going!"

Going as fast as she can and feeling a pressure engulf her fingers, she watches Santana come all over her hand.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD YEEEES OOOOOH!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" The blonde manages still in awe at what she's witnessing.

She can't take her eyes off the Latina; studying every movement of her face, every cry, every gesture as she comes down from her high.

Santana's heart is hammering in her chest as she tries to catch her breath. Brittany is in a similar state; panting and breathing heavily.

After some seconds, the brunette swallows hard and manages to verbalize.

"Fuck, Brittany," she smiles lazily, "that was so…"

She doesn't get a chance to finish what she was saying. The blonde's lips crush forcefully into her own lips.

"Uhmm…hmm"

It only takes a couple of seconds for Santana to overcome her initial shock and respond to the kiss with the same passion and hunger.

The kiss is almost animalistic, she doesn't know what spirit or demon has possessed her companion to act this way, but at the moment she doesn't care. She just enjoys the ride.

Almost as quickly as the attack started, the blonde detaches from her lips and begins a –not so slow- decent to her chest.

"Hello you two…"

She can hear Brittany whisper and immediately after that, she feels something wet and soft roaming around her nipple.

The arousal, that has left her body some minutes ago, comes back at an amazingly fast speed, engulfing her whole being in a warm and erotic sensation.

Brittany's tongue is swirling and sucking at the dark peak; switching from time to time to the other, to give each of them the same attention.

And just when Santana is starting to get used to the new feeling in her boobs, the mouth moves lower. Soon the tongue is on her belly, tracing her abs with the tip. It's now that she realizes the girl on top is not stopping her descent, but continues to go south.

A slight hesitation crosses her mind at the idea of someone putting her mouth down there, but she is so turned on at the moment and she really wants to know what it feels like; so she doesn't object and lets her lover continue with her work.

The blonde gets to the area she was anxiously longing to be, and what she sees there blows her mind: Right in front of her face there's a glistening wet open pussy.

"Oh wow!"

The sight is to die for and the smell is unbelievably intoxicating. She can't believe how crazy it is driving her. Her mouth waters at the display of womanhood.

Everything gets quiet for some seconds, making Santana a little insecure. She lifts her head a little to ask what is going on but the question gets stuck in her throat when her eyes meet blue ones. The lust reflected there is as intense as hers –if not more.

Little by little and without taking her eyes away, Brittany's head lowers towards her sex.

"Oooh…"

"Mmmffh…"

Santana's head falls back to the pillow in pure bliss; words can't describe what she's experiencing right now.

Brittany hums in delight at the taste of the Latina. Of all the things she has had in her mouth, this is by far the most succulent.

The brunette feels her pussy being licked up and down, right and left; she can only emit grunts and moans of pleasure. She desperately clutches the hair of the blonde, forcing her head to go deeper into her. Her lover only obliges, deepening her tongue inside of her, while rubbing her clit with her nose.

"Si, si….sigue, sigue… Brittany, fuck!" Santana is not aware of what's she's saying -or in what language. Her body moves to its own accord, feeling an overwhelming pleasure that threatens to explode anytime.

The blonde senses her lover is close, so she removes her tongue from the Latina's entrance and plugs two fingers instead; her skillful muscle, now making circles on her clit.

That's all it takes for Santana to come undone. With a final thrust, she arcs her back and feels her body being taken over by waves of burning pleasure. If she thought the orgasm she experienced before was amazing, this is just mind blowing. She could swear she's been transported to another world, where her body is weightless and all she's aware of is bliss.

It takes a moment for her to realize there was a pressure on her leg. Still trying to get back to earth, she senses now that the pressure has turned into frantic movements. With all the strength she can muster, she pushes her head up.

The brunette stays quiet at the view, blinking and wondering if what she's seeing is true. I mean, it's not always you can say you have a hot blonde sliding up and down your leg… during your first time… ever.

After Santana came all over Brittany's tongue; the blonde had officially lost it. She could barely watch the Latina road out her orgasm and without waiting any more time; she straddled one of Santana's thighs and begun frantically rubbing her dripping sex.

Moans and high pitch screams are the only sounds that could be heard in the room; while the brunette still stares at her lover.

Santana is silently enjoying these sounds coming from her blonde companion and also the wetness spreading on her skin. She internally wonders how she could make her feel even better so, out of instinct, she lifts her thigh and adds pressure to Brittany's core.

It certainly does the trick because five seconds and a guttural moan later, the blonde reaches her climax.

They say, when you get to your peak, you can see stars. Well, at this moment Brittany is watching an entire constellation that is sucking all of her energy with its pleasurable power. No one has ever made her feel this way, and that answers more than one question and the doubt in her mind.

Once she feels there's no more vigor left in her, she falls limp on top of Santana panting and breathing heavily.

The Latina feels the weight of Brittany on her and contrary to what anyone must believe; it's not heavy at all. She closes her eyes, basking in their proximity, smelling the girl's shampoo –since some of her long hair is on her face- and sighs contently.

A soft chuckle catches her attention and she turns her head to the side, only to find the blonde's face buried in the pillow next to her; her head shaking a little because of the muffled laughter.

She finally lifts her head and looks at Santana, smiling shyly and with a face as red as a tomato.

Seeing that, the Latina can't help to blush too, suddenly aware of what they had just done.

At that moment, the intimacy is just too much for both girls so the blonde removes herself from the brunette and lies on her back next to her. They both get lost in thought, facing the ceiling.

"Santana, I've never…" Brittany starts, shaking her head.

The brunette didn't need the blonde to finish what she was saying, she understood completely.

"Me neither," is the response. "I mean…obviously."

They both laugh at this.

Once the laughter subsides, Brittany turns her head to the side to look at the Latina.

"How are you feeling?" she asks softly, looking straight into brown eyes.

"I'm fine," Santana meets her gaze nodding slowly to emphasize her answer.

They stay in silence for some seconds until the awkwardness starts getting too intense.

"We uh… we should sleep," the blonde suggests.

"Right, right," the Latina agrees.

Not knowing how to proceed, she opts to lean on her side, giving her back to Brittany.

"Good night," she whispers.

Instead of an immediate reply, the blonde moves closer to Santana and pulls her toward her body, spooning her.

"Good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Santana wakes up a little disoriented, not recognizing the place she is in. She looks down and sees a pale hand clutching at her breast, and all comes back to her. She smiles recalling last night's events and how she lost her virginity to this gorgeous woman. But quickly the smile vanishes, remembering this was just about sex and that her lover is a hooker.

She moves as quietly as she can, trying to detach herself from the blonde's grip, without waking her.

That of course, shows to be an impossible task and soon the blue-eyed girl is brought back from her slumber.

"mmmm…." Brittany stretches and blinks to readjust her vision. "Hey," she finally mutters watching the brunette standing in front of her.

"Hey uhm…" Santana moves down to pick up her clothes that luckily, were all together just next to the side of the bed. "I was just…"

"Oh, ok"

An awkward silence sets in the room while the Latina dresses as quickly as she can.

"So…" already dressed, she grabs her purse and takes out her wallet, "how much do I owe you?" She asks not looking at the blonde.

"No, no don't worry, you don't have to pay me," Brittany dismisses with her hands.

"What? No, it's you're…I have to…"

"No seriously, it was my pleasure, I mean…" the blonde sits on the bed still naked "…literally," she wiggles her brows.

Santana feels her cheeks burn at the comment and chuckles nervously; giving up on paying.

"I uh… I better get going"

"Yeah…"

She hesitates for and instant but then she walks to the door of the bedroom.

The blonde looks down at the bed, unable to come up with something to say.

"Brittany?" the brunette calls, from below the doorframe of the room.

"Yeah?" Brittany looks at her expectantly.

"Last night was…" she chews her bottom lip in thought "…amazing, just…amazing. Thank you"

The blonde smiles sincerely, before replying, "It was for me too. You're welcome."

After that, Santana exits the room and Brittany's apartment.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you wanna know when I'll upload chap 2? well, that depends on you and your comments :P ... I'll be waiting ;)**


	2. Can we get together?

**So guys here it comes the second and final part of this fic! I really appreciate your comments, it was really nice to know that you've enjoyed it so far. And if you find the ending just as enjoyable please let me know :) **  
**I do have some other ideas for fics, and even some of them already in progress but do you wanna know what I dont have? A BETA! So if some kind soul would be willing to help me here that would be fantastic; cause I wont post anything without being beta-ed first. English is not my first language, i really need the help.**  
**Anyways I dont wanna bore you with my rant. Go ahead and read! **  
**Till next time... if you want to. **

**P.S. If you liked this fic then you should totally check my previous one "Take a Vow" just saying... :P  
**

* * *

It's been almost a month since Santana lost her virginity to Brittany -or Goldie. Four weeks since the night of sex that rocked her world in ways she couldn't believe possible; a night that she hasn't been able to forget, not even for one minute.

She knew it was probably in her head but there was something inside of her saying that what they did wasn't just meaningless sex. She could swear she saw something in the blonde's eyes; something that told her that it was ok to do it; that what they were making wasn't only physical, but a way of communication, like giving themselves to each other, like… making love.

She of course tried to push those thoughts from her mind because obviously it was just wishful thinking.

So that same weekend, she dressed up and went to the most popular lesbian club in town to 'test the waters'. She still might not be a super-lova, but thanks to Brittany she knew at least how to do a thing or two in bed.

She was there, really, at the entrance of the place, watching women come in and out but… she just couldn't get in. _Maybe next weekend, _she had decided getting back home. Of course, that only led to another torturous week, thinking about Goldie.

_If it wasn't anything, why did she seem to enjoy fucking me? Why was there that twinkle in her eyes…that fire? Why those sounds of pleasure when she was kissing me, touching me, tasting me? And most importantly … why didn't she charge me?_

_No Santana! It was just because of your pathetic story about 'the poor 21 year-old virgin' she must've taken pity on you! She was just playing her role to please you, pretending she did like it. I bet she does that with every client; I mean is her job to keep you happy and satisfied right? Of course! And as far you are concerned, she might not even be gay! Duh! _  
_But then again… she was soo wet, like… a lot! And…argh! Stop thinking about it! _

The next weekend she tried again… with the same results. She didn't understand why she couldn't just get in the freaking club; it was like a mystical power was stopping her and that was frustrating her.

_Ok smart-ass, if you like her so much and you are not sure what she feels or what she is, why you don't just go to her apartment! You know where she lives! You don't have to ask her anything, simply tell her she was so good that you want her services again, that you'll pay her this time. Once inside you can see how she acts, how she reacts; I mean for fuck sake you are a woman! You are supposed to use your sixth sense and shit! You can make a decision from there. _

_Oh if it was that simple…_

Finally she couldn't take it anymore; this internal battle was going to steal the little sanity she had left. Brittany wasn't just Brittany, she was Goldie, a prostitute and she did what she had to do; that's all. No feelings for her, no real enjoyment, no love. Period. It was time to move on.

And for the third time that month, she is standing at the entrance of the club; only this time she does get in.

She feels proud of herself. This could mean she was finally moving on- or well, at least was a positive sign. Baby steps.

_First things first,_ Santana walks straight to the bar and orders a drink to get some courage to move along with her plans. She sips half of the drink in one gulp and feels it burn her throat.

"Ok Santana, you are ready" she stands up from her stool, inhales deeply and turns to her side.

Of all the people she thought she could find in this place, this person was the least probable. Her eyes land on a face that looks just as stunned as hers.

_Brittany…_

The blonde is just some meters away, surrounded by a group of girls that are oblivious to what is happening.

They stare at each other for what it seems like an eternity, the sounds around them are momentarily gone; they can only hear their own heartbeats.

Suddenly, and without even realizing it, they are both walking toward each other, like a magnet that is forcing them together. Slowly they meet in the middle of the way, one in front of the other.

"Hey," Santana says without taking her eyes from the blonde.

"Hi," Brittany replies, her blue eyes mirroring the intensity of brown ones.

They remain silent for some seconds, until Santana shakes her head a little, breaking the spell.

"What… what are you doing here?" she asks a little curious and hopeful.

"Well… I come here once in while…with the girls." The blonde points at her friends

"I think you might've seen some of them," she adds with a smirk.

"Oh," Santana looks at them squinting, trying to recognize their faces "Oooh!" and soon she does. She recognized them from …the brothel.

She tries to hide her face from them, but is too late; they are glancing at her already.

The brunette can see how they speak softly to the other; exchange surprised expressions and exclaiming what it apparently looks like 'no way'.

Santana's eyes grow big in horror at the realization that they not only seemed to be remembering her from the brothel, but that they may know something else.

"Brittany, did you… did you tell them I was…" Her voice sounds thick with fear and embarrassment.

"Oh no, no!" The blonde cuts her off, taking her arm reassuringly, "of course not Santana!" She looks straight into her eyes, "I mean I told them what we did, but not the reason why," she emphasizes her words with a shake of her head, like confirming she would never share that part of their encounter.

The brunette sighs in relieve "ok… that's good." She then notices the hand on her arm and feels a sudden warm in that part of her body, a warm that spreads rapidly all over her.

The blonde seems to feel it too and remains that way a little longer until she thinks is enough and removes her hand.

"So, uhm…" she looks around for a second like trying to come up with something to say or do "right!" she takes Santana's hand this time, "come with me I'll introduce you to the girls."

"What? No! I don't think is such a good idea…"

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Besides they are like, super cool; you are gonna like them!"

"But…" and before she can say anything else she's dragged towards the girls.

When they arrive to their location Brittany addresses her friends "Hey guys look what I found!" She pulls the Latina next to her. "This is Santana."

"H…hello." She mutters completely mortified, not able to meet any of their faces.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hello"

She can hear the girls greet back. For a moment she thinks is safe to look at them but immediately regrets it when she sees that all of them are looking around or sipping their drinks to try to hide their smirks.

Brittany clears her throat shooting her friends a deathly gaze "Santana…" she then presses the brunette's hand to reassure everything is going to be fine.

"Meet Emerald…"

"Quinn." The blonde hazel-eyed girl corrects slyly nodding.

"… Star…"

"Rachel here." The petit brunette adds with a wave.

"…Chandra…"

"Or Tina, hey!" The Asian girl greets with a smile.

"…Ebony…"

"Mercedes for you sexy mama." The heavy black girl says with a wink.

"…and Sugar," Brittany finalizes the introductions.

"Hi, I'm Sugar. That's my real name… seriously," a bubbly brunette giggles and shrugs.

Santana smiles nervously at them, wanting to say something to break the tension.

Shortly, a question that has her really curious, pops in her mind.

"So uhm, are you all… lesbians?"

They snort and chuckle.

"No, not all" Quinn answers taking Rachel's hand, "only us," she then kisses the hand of her obvious girlfriend.

Then the Asian girl adds, "The rest of us are only here because, during our free time, we just want to forget about men…if you know what I mean," she lifts her eyebrow.

"Right, right!" Santana chuckles in understatement. But suddenly her demeanor changes completely when it occurs to her that Brittany is also there to forget about men. _That means she's not_…

"Oh, well…" As if reading her mind, Brittany intervenes, "when she said 'us' she wasn't including me." She puts a hand on her own chest " I'm… I …" she looks pensive for second, "I like girls, too."

"Or at least one…" Rachel whispers to the side, behind her glass.

The other four choke on their drinks or hold their laughter.

The blonde gasps indignantly, her face turning in all shades of red. She turns to her side, ready to explain –she didn't know what exactly- to Santana but, to her relief, the brunette only looks confused, wondering what someone said that was so funny.

"What?"

"No, nothing just… slutty jokes," Brittany laughs nervously, wanting to murder her friends with her eyes.

"Ok ladies," Mercedes speaks, apparently, taking in her friend's mortification, "I think we should better go…"

Not quite though…

"…and let them two do some… business"

This time neither of them bothered to hide their amusement. They all laughed really hard, even crying a little in the process.

Santana lowers her head embarrassed, knowing the joke was directed – not so subtly- to them.

Brittany has her eyes closed wanting the earth to swallow her; making a mental note to get back to those bitches later.

Once their laughter has subsided they, one by one, say their goodbyes and leave smiling or winking shamelessly to them.

When they are out sight, Brittany stands in front on Santana and begins rambling.

"Just ignore what they said, they are, I mean…. They sometimes just do that to have fun and… I didn't want to …. You know I was…"

"It's ok," Santana takes the blondes hands in hers. "I understand… that's what friends are for right?" she shrugs with a smile.

Upon seeing her smiling Brittany can't help to smile back and feel a lot calmer.

"Right"

They don't know for how long they've been holding hands and standing there just looking at each other, but their little bubble of sweetness bursts, when someone announces in the speakers something about 'Madonna' causing everyone in the place to erupt into cheers and take the dance floor massively.

Just then the accords of a song start blaring in their ears: it's a dance version of 'Like a virgin'.

"Oh my God this is not happening," Santana lets go of the blonde's hands to cover her flustered face, yet with a smile on it.

Brittany laughs at the coincidence, also finding adorable how embarrassed the Latina looks. She then takes the opportunity to do something she was wishing since seeing Santana in the club.

"Wanna dance?" She asks extending her hand.

Santana removes her hands from her face, looking at the hand in front her. She smiles, meeting blue eyes and entangle her fingers to pale ones and allows the blonde to take her to the middle of the dance floor.

To say that Brittany was a good dancer was an understatement. Santana could barely keep up with the gracious and sexy movements of the blonde; who was teasing her and whispering parts of the lyrics - she considered appropriate- into her ear.

The earlier embarrassment the Latina felt, due to the title of the song, was long gone; they were truly having fun in each other's company.

When the song ended they were laughing and were about to go to the bar, when another song of Madonna caught their attention. Their laughter died down and was replaced by a nervous feeling as they recognized the beats of 'Get together'.

'_It's all an illusion'_

They were face-to-face, still very close because of their previous dance; paralyzed in place; each of them with similar thoughts crossing their brains.

'_There's too much confusion' _

Brittany gets a hold Santana's hips and pulls them toward hers, starting with a sensual sway of their bodies.

_Down, down, down in your heart  
Find, find, find the secret  
Turn, turn, turn your head around  
Baby we can do it  
we can do it all right_

Their movements begin to switch to bolder ones.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?  
It's an illusion, I don't care  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?  
Too much confusion, come on over here_

Santana places her arms around Brittany's neck, while the blonde moves her hands to the small of the Latina's lower back, making them grow impossibly close.

_Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you  
Come and check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

The blonde slides her thigh between Santana's legs causing a jolt of electricity course within them.

_I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life  
to find, find, find the secret  
But all I did was open up my eyes  
Baby we can do it  
we can do it all right_

They are practically grinding into each other in a very sexual way; never breaking eye contact.

_Do you believe that we can change the future?  
Do you believe I can make you feel better?_

The brunette leans forward brushing her lips against the blonde's in a fiery kiss.

_Can we get together?  
I really, I really wanna be with you  
Come and check it out with me  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

They pull apart from their heated make out only in need of oxygen. They are panting and sweating.

"Take me to your place," Santana murmurs with a shaky and husky voice, her eyes dark with desire.

Brittany doesn't need to be told twice. With eyes reflecting the same passion and bringing their dancing to an end, she holds the brunette's hand; dragging her out of the place with hurried steps.

_There's too much confusion  
It's all an illusion  
I'll make you feel better  
if it's bitter at the start  
then it's sweeter in the end._

Not too far from the dance floor five girls were watching the scene. Four of them are now groaning and cursing; while they reach for their purses to take out money.

"Thank you, ladies," Emerald –or Quinn- says with a triumphant smile; her hand extended receiving the bills offered by the other girls.

"So not fair…"

"Lucky bitch…"

"I hate you…"

Truth was the five of them - after they left the couple alone - decided they should give them a little push to get them together; so they chose two songs they thought could help with the mission. But, being the naughty selves they were, also made a bet about which song would led the couple away from there to continue what they left some weeks ago.

"I really thought 'Like a virgin' was the one," Rachel complains with a pout.

"Awww baby," Quinn grabs the chin of her girlfriend and pecks her lips.

"We all did smarty pants," Mercedes grumbles drinking her vodka.

"Ok, ok let's calm down guys," Tina intervenes. "The whole point of this was to hook them up so they could have a second chance to do things right, and that's exactly what happened!"

"That's true, we should be celebrating!" Sugar adds lifting her drink, "ladies I propose a toast!" They all lift their glasses, "for our amazing pairing skills," she giggles, "and for the power of Madonna!"

"CHEERS!"

They sip their beverages in content silence for a moment, until Rachel can't help to comment:

"Hey guys… do you think she'll charge her this time?"

The five of them choke or spit their drinks as they burst into laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Brittany and Santana stumble into the blonde's apartment; devouring each other's mouth. Once the door is closed, the brunette presses Brittany against it and lowers her mouth to attack pale neck.

The blonde gasps, enjoying the attention; but soon she wants more; to accomplish that, she pushes Santana backwards, in the direction of her bedroom.

All the while, removing their clothes, taking the opportunity to touch and kiss every part of new skin available.

When they reach the desired room, they are already naked, making it easier for Santana just to turn Brittany around and throw her to the bed.

"Whoa," the blonde is really shocked and turned on at the same time, by this new bolder and aggressive Santana.

The brunette smirks watching her lover's surprised and excited face. Feeling a little more confident, she crawls into the bed, the same way the blonde did, that unforgettable night.

"Oh my…" Brittany murmurs helpless, admiring the caramel-skinned body hovering on top of her.

Santana leans her head close to the blonde's ear to whisper sexily:

"Let me show you how a good teacher you are…"

Brittany grunts and closes her eyes, allowing the Latina take control of the situation… and her body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana awakes the next morning at the impression someone is watching her. She opens her eyes slowly, adjusting her view and realizes that, in fact, her now favorite person is staring at her.

Brittany is prompted on her elbow and resting the side of her face on her hand.

"Good morning, sunshine," she says with a sweet smile.

"Morning," The Latina returns the smile _Gosh! How didn't I notice the first time? She's even more beautiful in the morning. _

She reaches her hand to caress the blonde's cheek, "you are so beautiful," she voices her thoughts without realizing it.

Brittany's eyes open a little in surprise and delight; she was definitely not expecting to hear that. A distinct blush makes its way to her cheeks and, without a response, she leans in kissing the brunettes lips.

They kiss slowly for a while, until the blonde places her body fully on top of Santana, deepening the kiss.

The feeling of Brittany's naked body pressed against her, the loud pounding in her heart and the images of the previous night floating in her mind; proved to be too much for Santana. And without helping her emotions anymore, she breaks the kiss and bores her eyes into blue ones.

"I love you," she can hear herself saying.

The blonde freezes at the words, the astonishment in her face is painfully evident.

"Oh shit," Santana curses, pushing Brittany off her and stands up away from the bed.

"San…"

"oh shit, oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't… " the brunette covers her face with her hands.  
"I don't know what I was thinking … I …"

"Look…" the blonde tries to speak, sitting in the bed, but is cut short by the Latina rambling.

"This is ridiculous, what's wrong with me?" Santana shakes her head, "I mean I barely know you!" She throws her hand in the air in exasperation. "We just met some weeks ago, and I swear I wanted sex! That's the only thing I was looking for and then…"

"Hey, listen…"

"And it was just one night! One fucking single night! What did you do to me?" She looks at the blonde with accusing eyes.

"I…"

"Cause since then, I… I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, and… I couldn't even get into the club, I don't know why!" Santana starts pacing around the room. "Then when I finally do get in, you are there! You're there and I again drown into your…your… I don't even know what it is! But we end up here and I feel like we are doing great, like we can have something but…but…"

Brittany looks at her confused but remains silent just waiting for her to continue.

"You are a prostitute!" The Latina shouts, "and I… I don't know if I can do this Brittany…"

The blonde rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Well, if there's actually something going on cause, it could be just one more night of sex right? I mean I don't even know if I have to pay you…"

"San…"

"Do I have to? What does this mean Brittany? … Or should I say Goldie?"

"Santana…"

"See, I don't even know what to call you now and..."

"SANTANA!" The blonde yells in order to get the brunette's attention. "I'M NOT A WHORE!"

Santana turns to face her with a shocked expression.

"Huh?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and replies more calmly, "I said, I'm not a prostitute."

"What?" The Latina asks perplexed.

"I'm a dancer, Santana."

"A… strip dancer you mean?"

"No," the blonde chuckles, "just a regular dancer. I work at a dance studio."

"But… you… what where you doing there?" Santana is now not only confused, but intrigued.

Brittany sighs and sits at the edge of the bed. "I go there every once in awhile to teach the girls some moves; pole dance, choreographies you know? I was hired some months ago and well, I got to know all of them and now they are my friends. We sometimes hang out and stuff, we have a good time," she shrugs.

"Ok… and… they call you Goldie cause…?"

Brittany can help laugh at this. "Yeah, Kurt, the owner of 'The Glee House' said that would be my 'stage' name if I ever were to work for him… not like he didn't try to convince me, cause boy he did!" She giggles this time.

"Oh…ok …but wait," the brunette remembers something, "who's Mike?"

"He's my friend and a fellow dancer; we both work in the studio"

"Uhm, I see," Santana still looks a little disturbed. She swallows and decides to voice her other concern. "If you are not… why did you…?"

"Well uh…" The blonde gets suddenly nervous, but either way she chooses to be honest.

"That day I was there to pick up my pay check then when we bumped into each other; I saw you and… I thought you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my entire life," she looks at Santana straight in the face. "See… just recently I had been questioning my sexuality, I... I didn't know what to do, so I just started going with the girls to gay clubs to see if I discovered something but never felt like acting on it, but then…"

The brunette holds her breath expectantly.

"Then you came and…literally hit me with your presence." Brittany smiles brightly, "you made me feel things I never thought I could feel for anyone, with just one glance… and… I thought 'I have to talk to this girl, I have to get to know her'; then you started rambling about you being a lesbian, a virgin, wanting to have sex with a professional so..." she sighs at the memory, "I honestly don't know what came over me, you were there saying those things and it was like something clicked in my head and I said to myself, 'this is my chance!' I was craving to know what was like to be with a girl, you wanted the same, plus you were really hot! So…" her face blushes, "I decided to play along since you already thought I was a prostitute anyway… it seemed easier and a good idea… at the time…"

She looks at Santana, expecting her to say something; but she doesn't speak. She's just standing there seemingly still processing the information given. Brittany chooses to continue.

"I promise you Santana; I really, really liked you since the moment I laid my eyes on you, and I was going to ask you out anyways, after … you know. But the next morning you just seemed so distant, so guarded that I thought you didn't feel the same way about what happened… Oh God that night was..." the blonde shakes her head in incredulity, " was the best night ever, the night I…" she swallows and moves from the bed to stand in front of the brunette, "the night I fell in love with you…"

The Latinas gasps not believing her ears. "You…"

Brittany takes Santana's hands in hers, "I love you," she confirms with a smile that reaches her eyes.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you from the start; you just caught me off guard with your confession and I acted from instinct… I just didn't want to let you go."

"Oh Brittany…" Santana feels her throat close and wraps the blonde in a loving embrace. "I can't believe it, this is just…crazy."

"I know," the blonde replies also feeling a little emotional.

They remain hugging, enjoying their closeness. After a while, Brittany parts from the embrace to speak.

"So, how about if we start again and do it right this time?" she suggests.

"Uhmmm, well…" Santana gives a step back and ogles the blonde from head to toe, "let me tell you, right at this moment you are giving me one hell of a first impression."

Both women laugh at the fact that they are both very naked.

"I wanna take you out, on a date, how does that sound?" Brittany asks shyly.

Santana gives her a huge grin, "I would love that, but…" she moves closer to her, "…only if I get to pay."

"But…"

"Nah ah, no buts," the brunette puts a finger on Brittany's lips, "I want to pay, since you didn't charge me for your lovely services the first time," she winks with a smug smirk.

"Oh, about that…" the blonde quickly replies, "…if I didn't charge you it wasn't because I didn't want to; but because I didn't know how much I was supposed to ask."

The brunette huffs, "you bitch!"

She moves forward and tackles Brittany, who falls into the bed squealing. She ends up on top of the blonde.

When their laughter dies down, they stare into each other's eyes intensely until the blonde reaches Santana's face with her hand.

"You did pay me, Santana."

"How?"

"By giving yourself to me, as your first"

A brief moment of silence -as they engrave the meaning of the words in their hearts- is followed by the brunette's question.

"I was a first for you too, right?"

"Yeah, my first woman"

They exchange smiles.

"You know…" Santana continues, "You could've fooled me; you seemed to know exactly what you were doing."

Brittany chuckles, "well, with a body like yours, I didn't need much inspiration."

Santana smirks and leans in to peck soft lips. She then sighs and reflects on everything that has happened in just one month. Suddenly she starts laughing.

"What?" Brittany asks curious but laughing along with the brunette.

"It's just…who would've thought I would find you in a brothel."

Brittany gives a quick thought and answers.

"Oh well, you know what Rihanna says: 'we found love in a hopeless place'."

**FIN**


End file.
